Imaging spectrometers are, broadly speaking, optical instruments which process the electromagnetic radiation from a source into its fundamental components. For instance, an interferometric based spectrometer divides light from a source and interferes it to produce a fringe pattern of interfering light (i.e., an interferogram). The interference pattern can be captured on film or by, for instance, an electronic detector, for example, a semi-conductor array detector (e.g., a charged coupled device (CCD)).
There are numerous optical interferometer designs. The basic form of the Sagnac (or common path) interferometer is illustrated in FIG. 1. It is also illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,542 to Smith. Other designs include the Mach-Zender interferometer, the Michelson interferometer and Twyman-Green interferometer (See W. L. Wolfe, Introduction to Imaging Spectrometers, SPIE Optical Engineering Press, pp. 60-64, 1997), the Fabry-Perot interferometer (see Wolfe, p. 70-73), the Lloyd's mirror interferometer (see the Smith patent) and, a variation of the common path interferometer (Sagnac) sometimes referred to as the Barnes interferometer (see T. S. Turner Jr., et al., A Ruggedized Portable Fourier Transform Spectrometer for Hyperspectral Imaging Applications, SPIE Vol. 2585 pp 222-232.) There are also dispersive spectrometers such as prism spectrometers and grating spectrometers. (See Wolfe, pp. 50-52 and 55-57).
In a non-imaging Fourier transform spectrometer the point source of radiation is split into two virtual points a fixed distance apart to yield a fringe pattern at the detector. If one wants to attain a fine spectral resolution, the distance between the two virtual points should be large; for a course spectral resolution, it should be very small. This distance may be controlled by shifting one of the mirrors (typically referred to as lateral shear) of, for instance, the common path interferometer. With this arrangement, a wide spectral range measurement loses resolution, while a high resolution measurement reduces the effective spectral range. In an imaging spectrometer, the point source is imaged with a set of imaging optics and a slit is inserted giving the instrument the capability of one-dimensional imaging in the direction perpendicular to the shear.
Shear, both lateral and angular, is discussed in Turner, Jr. et al. (supra). For the Sagnac, translation of either mirror in the plane of FIG. 1 produces lateral shear. Mirror tilt about an axis perpendicular to the drawing plane also produces lateral shear. Conversely, in the Barnes interferometer only angular shear is possible and is produced only by mirror tilt. See FIGS. 2 and 3 of Turner, Jr., et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,542 to W. H. Smith discloses a Fourier transform spectrometer which incorporates the common path (or Sagnac) interferometer and in which a charge-coupled device (CCD) is placed in the image plane instead of film. The CCD has pixels aligned along two dimensions to provide both spectral resolution and spatial resolution. The CCD is characterized by greater dynamic range, lower pixel response variation, and is photon nose limited, all of which enhances its use as a detector for a spectrometer. See also Digital Array Scanned Interferometers for Astronomy, W. H. Smith, et al., Experimental Astronomy 1: 389-405, 1991. In these devices, the interferometer introduces lateral shear in one direction and a two dimensional camera is aligned so a row of pixels is parallel to this geometric plane. In the perpendicular direction, a set of cylindrical lenses is used to provide an imaging capability along the columns of pixels. A row plot from the detector is an interferogram similar to the interferogram collected in a temporally modulated Michelson interferometer.